


By The Gods

by DShadowBinch, Maddragon15



Series: By The Gods (Series!) [1]
Category: A Nightmare on Elm Street - All Media Types, Child's Play/Chucky (Movies), Friday the 13th Series (Movies), IT (1990), IT (2017), IT - Stephen King, Jeepers Creepers (2001)
Genre: (There are a lot of random Greek Mythology names/creatures), 1990 Pennywise is refered to as Pen (and maybe Papa), 2017 Pennywise is refered to as Penny, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Arkam, As well as a cerberus named Atlas, But she's also a mage/necromancer and helps Jade with assassin work, Chloe has a garden, Chloe works as an assistant for Sapphire sometimes, Chrys has/will have 6 adoptive fur babies, Chrys is head of the royal army, Chrys owns a black stallion named Archimedes, Chucky and Tiffany are divorced, Dragons, Dragons and wyverns are not the same, F/M, Glen - Freeform, Glenda - Freeform, Kellie is one of them pretty maidens that use their looks to their advantage, Multi, No Smut, So no biological children in this fic!, The children will be added later, The monsters get teleported here randomly, Wyverns, and Axis, and Tiffany are still humans (like Jennifer Tilly), because i can't write smut, dragons have some morals and can speak but wyverns are wild animals
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 00:22:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13582071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DShadowBinch/pseuds/DShadowBinch, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maddragon15/pseuds/Maddragon15
Summary: It was a normal day for our horror movie "baddies". They ate breakfast, talked, and just got ready for the day. When suddenly a strange portal opened! The clowns, Pen, and Penny who were in the room at the time, decided to inspect the portal. Penny went to lightly touch it as he, and everyone else in the house were sucked in! They awake to find themselves in medieval-esque landscape.





	1. New home..?

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there! I see you found my fanfiction AU! This is an Alternate Universe side-story type thing for my other one I am working on that takes place in present day and not medieval times! That one isn't published yet, but I will have it posted as soon as I write the first chapter for it! But I hope you enjoy this anyway, even though it's bound to suck. Here are the descriptions of the main original characters that will be used in this story!
> 
> Chrysten Rai Marks Estrada; 22; Captain of the Royal Guard, Mage (Arcane and Necromancy, as well as spells for anything to cause harm to people) helps Jade with assassin work; Lives with her two sisters in a tower a fair distance away from the village; Hispanic; Has a large scar over her right eye, as well as other scars in random places; She took her father's place when he retired from the royal guard; Weight 134 pounds, Height 6'; Somehow always finds herself acting like a mother to her siblings; Owns a black stallion named Archimedes, and a Cerberus with the names Atlas, Arkam, and Axis; adventures too much; always has to be working or doing something, otherwise she freaks out (so technically she gets stir crazy pretty easy); hunts; Messy long black hair, dark brown-ish amber eyes. She is overprotective of her family, and is willing to decapitate anyone who even comes near Chloe with the idea of courting; She's a bitch and knows it, she's sort of rude; she has a pretty strict way of raising her sisters, but if she had her own children (which will eventually happen) they'd run wild; pretty much never sleeps.
> 
> Kellie Anne Marie Marks; 16; Courting a prince, that's it; she's kind of bitchy, flaunts her looks at anyone who bats an eye at her; rubs the fact that she's with a prince in everyone's faces; Straight dark brown hair, light brown eyes; Magic? She uses love spells and stuff to make her the center of attention at all times; Weight 113 pounds, Height 5"8; spoiled, overemotional; Always with the prince; French.
> 
> Chloe Annie Marks; 13; Sapphire's apprentice, gardener, apprentice mage (stuff for plants, and calming auras); Wavy blonde hair, blue-turqoise eyes; Weight 97 pounds, Height 5"3; pretty nice, sort of shy, but never afraid to talk to someone she knows; she and Kellie own a tan horse named Marty (Chloe's name choice), who just so happens to be Archimedes' younger brother; also owns a white bunny named Ella; pretty much the perfect student; obeys her sisters commands and wishes; British.
> 
> Jade Gemer; 21; Assassin; bright green hair, yellow eyes; Crazy AF; finds some way to cause mischief and mayhem; best friend/ally of Chrysten; gets away with being an assassin because of Chrys and Kai (Kai being in the Royal Guard in this); Weight (somewhere around Chrys', probably a little less) Height 6"1; Older sister of Sapphire; hallf Dragon-half human; Russian; likes to randomly jump through Chrys' windows. Because doors suck.
> 
> Sapphire Gemer; 18; Alchemist, acher; light-ish blue hair, blue eyes; more mature then Jade, still crazy, but not as crazy; teaches Chloe -almost- everything she knows about Alchemy (excluding poisons and love potions and stuff); also half dragon-half human, also Russian. Does not jump through windows.
> 
> Chrys, Kellie, Chloe are adoptive sisters. Jade and Sapphire are not.
> 
> So there's the OCs. If you read all of that you get a cookie!

Pen and Penny were arguing about random things. (What a great way to start the day, boys!)

"Face it old me! My look is more popular then yours has  _ever_ been!" Penny said triumphantly.

"That may be true, but remember this. I'm still th' one with th' biggest pair of shoes." Pen snickered. It took Penny a minute to process what he had just said, but he figured it out. He gasped.

"Why you sick twisted clown!" He stood there glaring at Pen. "At least my movie made more at the box office!"  
"Show off." Pen sighed.

Out of nowhere a rift-thing appeared! It looked like a tear in fabric, but the inside looked like the void.

"Uh... Was that thing always there?" Penny asked.

"No. What th' hell is it?" Pen said.

"Not quite sure, but it reminds me of a portal." Penny went to lightly touch the edges of the rift, but was sucked in instead. Then the rift grew in size, and managed to suck everyone else in the house inside!

* * *

 

"Uuuugggghh... Where the fuck are we!!??!!?" Freddy said grabbing his head from the sudden fall.

"Dude, don't ask me. I'm as confused as you are." Sadako scoffed. (If you know who Bakhtak is, you'll know who she is) She looked over her shoulder to see a young girl, picking flowers and gently placing them in the small basket on her arm.

"Maybe she can help!" Park suggested. She ran over to her, much to her sisters disapproval. "Excuse me? Do you know where we are?"

"You don't know?" The girl asked.

"No, we're sort of..lost." Park nervously rubbed the back of her neck.

"Well, it's a good place get lost in. There's lots of nice people here! You're in the meadow that's about 100 yards away from the village. So you should be able to go back to the village or kingdom from there!" The girl smiled. "Oh! I'm Chloe by the way!"

"My names Park. Thank you! But you see, we're not from here..or this universe rather."

"That happens sometimes, I'm sorry to tell you but you're stuck here now! We haven't figured out how to open portals to send people back, so until then you live here!" Chloe smiled weakly. "But I'm sure I can convince my sisters to let you stay! Well, my eldest sister, my other sister pretty much lives at the Palace."

"So wait, we can't go home!? What kind of bullshit is that!?" Freddy snapped.

"It is out of my control. We get a lot of outsiders from different universes, you're lucky though! The portal left you this close to the kingdom! Here I'll show you where I live." Chloe gestured for them to follow her. Pretty much everyone followed without complaint, except for Freddy. He just whined the whole way.

They followed her to a stone tower, with moss and vines covering the sides. There was a small stable area on one side. One horse was present, but there were two stables. The other side had a garden. Fruits, vegetables, trees, and flowers. Chloe has similar small white flowers in her hair to one of the ones in the garden. The tower on the inside was rather large. It had three floors, and a basement. Chloe informed them that they would stay in the basement area, since her sister could add as many rooms as she wished. But she also told them to just stay away from her sisters room. The first floor had a small firewood stove, and a table with chairs made of twisted root to match the mahogany table. The second floor was had Chloe's room, and next to it theyg assumed was her sister's room. The third floor was her eldest sisters study area. It had windows everywhere, a large bookcase, and a desk. The room had torches in every corner, to make the room very bright. She told them they could sit at the table and talk while she waited for her sister to return from work.

She started to cook dinner when she saw a familiar flash of black and silver. She ran outside to meet up with her eldest sister, but the door slammed open before she could even get near it.

"Chrysten I want you to me-"

" **Who the bloody fuck are you**!?" Chrysten cut her sister off.

"Well if you'd let me explain mayb-"

"You have five seconds to leave my house, or I will have no choice but to use lethal force." Chrysten glared at the monsters.

" _CHRYSTEN_!!" Chloe screeched.

" **WHAT**."

"I want you to meet Pen, Penny, Freddy, Jason, Creeper, Pinhead, Sadako, Samara, and Park." She took a deep breath, and smiled.

"You..know them?" Chrysten asked.

"Yes I do. I just met them, but they seem trustworthy. Please let them stay sister, they have nowhere else to go!" Chloe whined.

"Fine. I'm assuming you explained where they would be staying and to stay out of my room no matter what." Chrysten gave her sister a stern look. Chloe nodding in response.

They heard glass shattering and Chrys looked up the stairs to see Jade brushing the glass shards off of her assassin robes. Jade laughed as she walked down the staircase.

"C'mon Chrys! We have work to do!" Jade said. She grabbed Chrysten's black assassin robes and threw it at her.

"But she just got home!" Chloe yelled.

"Doesn't matter. Work is work, Chloe!" Chrysten said.

"How far away is it?" Chloe crossed her arms.

"Er.. Two kingdoms over?" Jade shrugged.

"Do you see how dark it is now? You know what comes out at night! Go tomorrow!" Chloe yelled.

"But tomorrow I have to be patrolling the village and town!" Chrysten whined.

"Ask the Queen to take your leave early then. She'll let you leave whenever! That's just how she is!"

"But it'll look bad on my résumé!" Chrys said.

" _Assassination_ is bad for your résumé, sister! Wait, what even is a résumé!?" Chloe scoffed.

" **Fine** , I'll go tomorrow! You know what, go to your room! I'll finish dinner and call you when it's ready! I swear you are the most stubborn child I have ever known!" Chrys sighed.

"I'm  _not_  a child!" Chloe yelled as she slammed the door.  
Chrysten sighed as she walked over to the stove to finish cooking the food Chloe had started making.

"So..uh.. Hey, doll, I don't think we've properly met other then you and ya sister screaming at each other. So, I'm Pen. And you are..?" Pen stuck his hand out so she could shake it.

"Chrysten Marks Estrada, Captain of the Royal Guard. It is a pleasure to meet you all. My apologies for you having to witness that, and telling you to leave my house. So I hope we can put this past us." Chrysten shook his hand and turned to the table. She looked at Freddy (him being a fuckboy in Bakhtak's comics) practically drooling. "Pen? Is he alright?" She asked.

"He thinks ya hot is all, doll." He wasn't about to say he couldn't say the same, because that would almost be a total lie.

"..hot? What does that mean?" She asked.

"Oh, right, medieval era. It means he thinks your pretty, or attractive."

"Now I am slightly uncomfortable with him staring."

"Must be th' chestplate, or somethin'. If you wanna take it off, feel free to do it right here, I won't mind." He winked at her.

"But there is only my undergarments under this."

"That's the point." Now he was drooling.

"You know what! I'm gonna change into my casual dress in the basement!" She rushed to climb down the ladder, with a blush that would make a tomato envious.

"Was it somethin' I said?" Pen asked.


	2. Almost Workplace Drama

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yeah. Freddy tries to flirt again, and some sad stuff between Jade and Kai.  
> (Not much with teh monsters though. Next chapter there will be more of them!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is a thing.

  Chrysten sighed into her 'breakfast' and just played with the fruit with her spoon.

"Well aren't you just as happy as ever! What happened?" Kellie said, as she sat next to her sister.

"I'm surprised she didn't tell you. We have around ten people staying in our basement, two of them show..'interest' in me (so far! >:3) Chloe is grounded, do not let her leave your line of sight." Chrys gave Kellie a list of rules and instructions Chloe must follow. Kellie simply nodded in response, while daydreaming about Prince Ethan.

She climbed into the basement to get ready for her work. She began to change as quickly as possible, but it wasn't fast enough apparently.

"Well well well~ what do we have here?" Freddy said, as he leaned against the door frame.

"Uh... me getting dressed for my work at the Palace?" She said, while just standing there awkwardly. She only had her chestplate on at that second. No pants, but she had underwear at least.

"Can't it wait for a bit~" He purred.

"No, I took an oath to protect the Royal family no matter what the cost. It is a guards duty to serve and protect, and that is what I shall do." She held her hand to her chest.

"But _Daddy_ has other plans~"

"..Daddy? Your Father has other plans? I didn't know you had one." Chrys said confidently. She casually put the rest of her armour on while he was explaining why he said 'daddy'. She just ignored his babbling as she grabbed her sword.

She grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled him to her height. " **Behave**." She pecked the bridge of his nose, and smirked as she walked away. Leaving him flustered. 'So this is how Kellie feels when she teases men. I kind of like it.' She thought.

She put the saddle on Archimedes, as well as his armour that matched hers.

_"I heard noise from the basement, what was that?"_ He asked her telepathically.

"None of your business, asshole." She responded.

_"_ _Technically it is, since I'm your familiar, Madame."_

"You may be, but still, I'm allowed to be attracted to whomever I choose. Meaning I can tease whoever I am attracted to."

_"Oh? So you find the new masters attractive?"_

"I never said that!" She looked away blushing.

_"So_ it _is true! And don't deny it! You remember what happened with Master Akira, Madame."_

"I told you stop calling him Master! He's a bigger ass then your cousin!" She sighed. "Okay, time to stop talking, or people will think I'm crazy."

_"_ _You aren't?"_

" **Shut. The. Fuck. Up**." She glared daggers at the back of the horses head, as she jumped on the saddle.

  _"As you wish, Madame"_ He chuckled.

 

They approached the castle gates, and walked in with ease.

 

The second the Queen saw her she smiled. "Chrysten! My child! How has your day been so far? How are your sisters? How are Jade and Sapphie?"

 "We're all doing pretty well, Your Majesty." She gave the Queen a small smile in return. "We have new 'roommates' now, Chloe found them. Most are men, but there are a few women."

 "Oh? Are the men cute?" The Queen smirked at her.

"Queen Eleanor!" Chrys blushed.

 "What, dear? You should be married by now! I married my husband when I was 18, and now look at us! We have four children!"

 "Your Highness, please. I am not interested in marriage any time soon." Chrys once again mocked a tomato.

 "At least tell me what you think of them." The Queen was a kind middle-aged woman, treats everyone equally and/or as her own children. But she was very straight forward as well.

 "Well, they are kind of nice, vulgar, but nice. They're sort of cute, I guess." Chrys looked at the floor. Somehow not noticing the Queen's all-knowing grin, and her son's shit eating one.

 "They'll be together at some point, Mother. I give it a month or two, and she'll be pregnant." Prince Natheniel stated. His Mother gasped, and slapped him for Chrysten.

 

'How the hell is he the heir to the thrown?!' Chrys thought to herself, keeping a straight face to prevent him from seeing her silently plot his murder. 'At least if Kellie marries Ethan, she won't be the future Queen.'

 

"Well, I wish you the best of luck, my dear." Eleanor smiled softly. "I'll have to stop by and meet these gentlemen you speak of! A good Queen must know her Kingdom and peasents better then she knows herself!" Chrys shuddered slightly at the idea of the Queen thinking Freddy was a 'Gentleman'. The Queen had the habit of showing up at the tower at random, so she'll have to warn them about her.

 "I-I better go start my patrol.. t-there's probably a bar fight going on." Chrys tried to casually walking away, but it looked extremely strained.

 

"Mother? Did she just stutter?" Natheniel asked.

 She just sighed. "Young love.."

 "But she isn't with them-"

 "Young love, Natheniel! **Young**. **Love**." She glared at her son. "She'll be with them. And Jade will be with Kai. There is nothing you can do to stop it."

 

"..I know one way to make Chrysten mine.." He mumbled.

 

* * *

* * *

 

Jade decided to do the assassination herself. So she was silently stalking her 'prey' from the trees. Preparing to pounce the second he walked by. And that is what she did, she jumped on his back and slit his throat in a matter of seconds.

She wasn't expecting someone to grab her afterwards though. She was turned around and was now face-to-face with Kai.

Kai removes Jade's hood off. "J...J..Jade! How, and why?! This... This has to be some sort of... Of dream, or possibly a dream made by witches! Yeah! Heh... Ha! This can't be Jade!" Kai had tears forming, and his arms where shaking. 

 Kai backed away from Jade, he couldn't believe why Jade would do this to someone... He always looked at Jade, and saw more purity than the common theif. Jade until now was the purest person he has ever seen, and finding her here has just proved she is just like the others.

 "Kai... I'm just as shocked as you! I didn't know... You were hired by the Queen! I..... I... Thought I was gone for sure, I thought you were an actual knight!... Well... Surprise! Heh.." Jade spoke with uncertainty since she didn't know what Kai's next move would be. 

 "Damnit Jade! I thought... I thought you were pure, and this just proved that wrong. Your lucky... I still... Have feelings, and I can tell from right, and wrong... The right thing would to turn you into the Queen, but the wrong thing would be, that I let you go. Your lucky... I choose the wrong choice that is to let you go, and if I see the real Jade tomorrow morning, and I ask her if she was here at this time... I expect for her to say no, but if she says yes, then... I don't know if I could trust her. I especially don't know if you are Jade! I can't tell if it's a illusion, or a dream! I don't wanna accept that it's really you!" Kai turned away from Jade then started to walk away, and went to another theif, picked him up, and dragged him to the Queen's castle. 

 "I... I..." Jade dropped to the ground on her knees. She silently cried, and many thoughts ran through her head. She wondered if she would tell Kai the truth, or hide behind the lies she had already have told Kai. Jade couldn't bear loosing Kai, but on the other end she could just push those thoughts away, and just lie to Kai... She made up her mind, and chose a choice that her mind didn't make up, but it was her gut feeling, a feeling she couldn't describe, but best known as a feeling that you will often have to trust. This time she trusted her gut feeling. Jade got up, put on her hood on her head, grabbed her loot, and ran towards the trees. Jade looked behind her just in case Kai wanted to talk, but in return was disappointed. Jade then jumped into the trees, and went back Chrysten's tower.

 

* * *

* * *

 

 Chrysten rode Archimedes home, still thinking about what the Queen and Prince had said.

_"They're back!!"_ She heard Ezekiel -or 'Marty' as Chloe calls him- yell.

_"Yes, we are. Now shut up you useless imbecile of a brother."_ Archimedes said to his brother.

  
Chrys just ignored the two horse brothers arguing as she walked in the house. She glanced at the table, to see Jade with her head in her arms crying, and Sapphire comforting her.

  
"Oh my Gods, Jade, what happened?" Chrys asked as she sat on the other side of her friend.

"K-Kai knows what I do..." Jade mumbled. Chrys quickly moved to hug her best friend in response.

"Everything will be fine.. He didn't turn you in, so there's a plus."

"He hopes it was just a dream or illusion. Shit.. He's gonna hate me now, Chrys!"

"Then we'll make it seem like a dream." Chrys reassured.

"H-How..?"

"Sapphire has her ways, and now I have three people who -are surprisingly attractive- can affect dreams living in my house. We'll fix it."

"I sure hope it works.."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the chapter, until next time! Bye! :3


	3. Stir Crazy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So Creeper gets some attention in this chapter!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't know what to do for Jade, so there will be more of her in the next chapter! I just wanted to update, so ye! (Sorry if I'm rushing them together.)

"Hey, Chloe?" Creeper asked.

"Hmm?"

"Isn't Chrys supposed to be at work?"

"The Queen gave her the weekend off. She said Chrys 'Works to much, and deserves a vacation' so even though she's holding Royal Court today, she appointed Kai as her guard for today." Chloe knew the actual reason why Eleanor gave Chrys the day off. Something with a bet she had with Ethan on how long it would take Chrys to court -or 'date' according to Ethan- the monsters.

"I assume she didn't take that well?" He asked.

"She acted like she got sentenced to death." Chloe giggled.

"Wow." He just stared at Chrys trying to stay busy. She was baking a cake, sweeping the floor, and dusting furniture at the same time.

"Yeah... she's a workaholic, Kellie and I are pretty sure it isn't healthy. Maybe you can distract her for a bit?"

"I think I can manage." He smiled.

He walked over to Chrys, lightly tapping her shoulder. She flinched, but turned around anyway.

"Oh! Did you need something? Anything at all. I am willing to go to another country if I have to! What do you need?" She asked.

"Chl-" He stopped himself. "-I think we should go somewhere."

"Like a date?" She asked without thinking, he blushed slightly.

"Sort of. Maybe just adventuring can help you stay busy?" He shrugged.

"Sure! It'll get me out of this house for a bit. So why not?" She smiled. "But there's a problem."

"What?"

"We only have one rideable horse. Ezekiel is too young. We'd have to share a horse."

His blush deepened at this. But he smiled when thinking he would be her knight in shining armour, while she was a maiden clinging to his back.

When it turned out to be the other way around.

He was holding onto her back for dear life, while she was yelling at her horse about directions.

"Madame, we need to go through the forest, to reach the jungle. Then we need to make our way through the jungle, to the tropical area."

"Shut the bloody fuck up, Archimedes! We're going around." She yelled.

'Great, I'm falling for a woman too crazy for my taste.' Creeper thought.

He obviously couldn't hear Archimedes. Considering the fact that an animal can only be the familiar of one person. Whereas a human can have many familiars. But familiars close their masters, so they can talk to whomever they wish, whenever.

"Well, we have gone that way before. But it takes 10x longer, Madame."

"You're making me look like a madwoman on my date! So just be quiet, and do as I say, or I'll send you to the butcher's shop!" She snapped.

"So it is a date?" Creeper asked, a small smile creeping (hehehe) on his face.

"Yes, now we can continue said date as soon as I establish my dominance over this horse once again." She smiled for a second before returning to her glaring daggers at Archimedes' head.

"Madame, people don't eat horse."

"I know a few people who do. Besides, we could use your hide to make leather! You would actually be of use to people!" She laughed.

"I am going to be quiet now." He said frantically.

"Good. Now, Creeper where were we?" She said, leaning back slightly.

"Going to the destination to which we can have our date." He rubbed the back of his neck.

"Oh right. Hold on, love. We need to speed up some if we want to get there with some daylight left." She kicked the horses side, so he would go faster. (Duh!)

* * *

 

They reached the beach area by dusk. The sun slowly setting over the horizon.

Creeper awkwardly sat next to Chrys, as they watched the sunset.

He forced himself to make the first move, and not just sit there and do nothing.

He gently (he can do that?) wrapped his arm around her shoulders, pulling her closer. He couldn't look her directly in the eye while he did though, so he just stared at the sun.

She, on the other hand, was staring directly at him. She stared for a few moments, before he turned to face her.

She then grabbed his head and kissed him roughly. He gasped, but eventually kissed back.

She ignored Archimedes' suggestive comments, and just continued to kiss him for what felt like an eternity before they both pulled away from lack of oxygen.

"So, this is why we brought a tent for you two, Madame."

"Oh be quiet over there and keep watch!" She snapped at the horse.

Creeper just chuckled and shook his head. Before kissing her again, and pinning her to the ground.

"I wonder what sort of children will come out of this, Madame! Probably weird half-lizard ones." Archimedes snorted. Chrys just continued to kiss him, while flipping Archimedes off.

* * *

 

She awoke to Archimedes kicking her side. She groaned, and turned over.

"Madame we should really get home now. You slept most of the day away."

"What time is it?" She covered her eyes.

"Afternoon."

"What in the name of Zeus!? Why didn't you wake me?!" She yelled.

"That reason." He gustered to Creeper with his head.  
Chrys looked over, and immediately turned a deep crimson.

"I'm sure the fish that were innocently passing by, are now scarred for life thanks to the noises."

"Oh shut up." She poked Creeper's side. "Get up, we gotta go."

"Nuh...five more minutes." He groaned.

"We're lucky if we get home by midnight judging by how late it is."

"Wait wha..? I thought he was supposed to wake us up! Stupid ass horse!" He snapped.

"See now you know I'm not crazy for yelling at him." She crossed her arms.

"Are you going to get dressed now, or do I have to have you two riding on my knack naked?"  
She looked ready to punch Archimedes, while Creeper just seemed confused.

She threw his clothes at him, and kissed his cheek (somehow without getting stabbed by his 'teeth' things on the sides of his face).

"Just don't hurt her." He heard a deepish British voice say.

"Who the fu..?" He looked over to see Archimedes staring at him.

"Whatever you do, do not hurt Madame. You should've seen what she did to the last Master that hurt her."

"You can actually talk!?" He looked shocked.

"Sure."

"I'll try not to."

"Good. Now hurry up, she's already dressed."

Creeper just sat there in shock. He then stood up to get dressed.

'Strangest and best date I've ever been on.' He thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed! So see you next chapter! :3


	4. Surprises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys acknowledge each others mutual feelings for a certain guard. And Chrys gets the news of her life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is late. It's shorter than I want, and it's late.

The next morning after they returned home went smoothly. Kellie seemed suspicious as to why Chrysten was moving swifter than she has in quite a while. Chrys kept smiling, and staring at the boys. While looking, and feeling extremely calm.

Usually, mornings were a hassle for the girls because Chrysten was always stressed about leaving on time, and getting her younger siblings to the schoolhouse. Which caused the older two to begin arguing about anything.

  
Kellie knows. Not because Chrysten told her, because the two hardly speak to one another. Considering how often it leads to them screaming in each other's faces. She knows because she's experienced this sort of calmness, thanks to a certain prince.

  
Chloe was just happy to see her eldest sister in a good mood. It doesn't happen often. So why not enjoy the calm while she can?

  
Lizzy also seemed suspicious, but blew it off as one of Chrysten's manic episodes. Although Chrys would be rambling and occasionally twitching even, if it was. She just assumed it was anyway.

  
Creeper was also happy. He occasionally made eye contact with Chrysten, causing her to give a small smile, while lightly blushing.

  
Freddy knew, and he didn't like it one bit. _HE_ should've been the one she had intercourse with. _HE_ should be the one she smiles at. Not the weird lizard fuckstick, _HIM_. Chrys would also glance at Freddy, but her smile would somewhat falter. Like she assumed he wanted nothing to do with her, or that he'd run off with some village slut if they did in fact, end up together. When it was almost the complete opposite. Even if she ignored, or blew off his advances.. they were both interested in each other.

  
"Alright, girls to the carriage! Archimedes is outside and ready to go! Make sure you have everything, alright dears?" Chrysten said, sounding a little more cheery than usual.

In response, she heard "Whatever." "Yes, ma'am!" and "Can I finish picking out my dress?!"

  
"You sure seemed organized today, don't ya, bitch?" Freddy snapped.

  
"I am not organized any other day? I thought getting them to the schoolhouse, and then myself to work on time was organized enough." Chrys responded, smirking.

  
"Well-"

  
" ** _MADAME! I WILL LEAVE WITHOUT YOU IF YOU DO NOT HURRY!_** "

  
" **Shut it you pathetic excuse for a horse!!!** " Chrys snapped, before returning to her previous state. "Well, we better get going. I don't have time for you're idiotic remarks. So I shall see you when I return. Goodbye, dear!" She smiled before running out the door, with her sisters trailing behind her.

  
"Yeah.. bye, I guess." Freddy said.

  
"I know how you feel about her." Creeper said.

  
"You don't know shit, you overgrown gremlin." Freddy growled.

  
"Then, why are you getting so defensive?"

  
"..."

  
"That's exactly my point, Krueger. But, I can tell you this. Most of the others that came with us, feel the same about her. Even Jason."

  
"Well if J wants to start another fuckin' fight-"

  
"No. I spoke to the others, and if she has feelings for us in return -and by that I mean all of us- we could share her. But, she can't date or 'court' anyone but us. And we won't date anyone but her." Creeper smiled.

  
"So.. Polygamy." Freddy began. "But only a bunch of dudes dating one very bitchy chick, and no one else. Well, I guess that could work. But don't expect me not to get jealous of you and the others. And _DON'T FUCKING POINT IT OUT._ "

  
"That's what the plan is. And don't worry about me teasing you about being jealous that I got to sleep with her before you, that's Penny's job." Creeper snickered.

  
"But this is only if she agrees to date us? So I can't-"

  
"No, you can't fucking force yourself on her!! Her and I only had sex because it was consensual!" Creeper looked ready to punch him.

  
"TMI, dude. But come on! She'd enjoy it!" Freddy whined.

  
"-Oh like you don't brag about your dick all goddamn day- She would not enjoy it. I'm pretty sure she'd cut of your dick if you tried."

  
" _Mama wouldn't appreciate you two talking about her behind her back!_ " An unfamiliar voice said. It sounded like it was from a six year old boy, but they couldn't find the source.

  
"Who the fuck- Where the fuck is this kid?!" Freddy yelled.

  
" _I'm standing outside the window!_ " The cheery voice yelled back.

  
They both peered out the window to be met with the small chestnut colt.

  
"That's just Chloe's retarded horse Marty! Where the fuck are you actually hiding?!"

  
" _Actually my name is Ezekiel! Nice to meet you, hopefully-soon-to-be-Step-Fathers!_ " The bubbly voice replied.

  
"Holy fuck, the horse talks!!!!" Freddy yelled.

  
" _Mr. Creeper didn't tell you that me and my brother could speak..?_ "

  
"You knew?!" Freddy yelled, shocked.

  
"Eheh.. Surprise!" Creeper shrugged.

 

* * *

 

"Shit! Shit! Shit! I'm gonna be late! **ARCHIMEDES GALLOP FASTER DAMMIT!** " Chrys yelled.

  
" _ **I can only run so fast, Madame!**_ " Archimedes replied panting.

  
"I. Don't. Care!" She snapped.

  
"Calm down, sister! We'll get there on time!"

  
"Hush Chloe!"

  
"Yes, ma'am."

  
Chrysten roughly stopped Archimedes in front of the schoolhouse.

  
"Out, now! All of you!"

  
"Crazy bitch.." "Okay! See you later, dear sister!" "Ugh."

  
They arrived at the castle's stables not a minute later. Chrys rapidly locked Archimedes in his quarters, and sped off to at least make it a minute late.

  
"Your Highness, I owe you my sincerest apologies for being late!!" Chrys yelled, only to be met with Prince Nathaniel.

  
"Mother wouldn't care that you're late. She'd just be happy you made it."

  
"Where is your Mother..?"

  
"Bathing."

  
"Oh.. Then why are you here?"

  
"It is my home, is it not? Besides I wanted a chance to speak with you.. alone." Nathaniel said.

  
"Okay? Well you are technically my boss as well. So I have no choice in the matter."

  
Nathaniel chuckled, before gently grabbing her hand and leading her to her quarters. She noticed the small changes that were made to the room. Some candles, a new painting, and a bouquet of roses.

  
"What is going on, your highness..?"

  
"I.. have something I must confess. Chrysten, I have grown to admire you so dearly. I want nothing more than to call you mine. Over time, you made me fall deeply in love with you, darling. I... I worry about you when something happens. I want to protect you from harm. And I can tell that those.. those creatures living with you are just going to hurt you, break you, and even kill you. So, since I am your ruler, I have a request for you.. If you decline, you're fired."

 

* * *

 

The other slashers joined the conversation between the small colt. Learning more about the introverted woman that allowed them to live with her, by just asking her adoptive horse "son".

  
" _A-Archimedes says to call her 'Madame' though, because he does. He says it's more respectful. But after I asked her, and told her she was like a Mother figure to me she allows me to call her 'Mama'! E-Even though my brother finds it stupid._ " Ezekiel said.

  
"Aww! How sweet! See, Chucky! She does have a sweet side. You might have a chance with her!" Tiffany said.

  
"Hearing this from my ex-wife seems weird."

  
"Ahem. You mean WE might have a chance with her, correct, Ms. Valentine?" Pinhead asked.

  
"Sure I guess!" She said.

  
" _Well, I can tell you Mama returns the feelings if that helps!_ " Ezekiel said.

  
Jason cocked his head to the side, as if asking "Really?".

  
Ezekiel nodded. " _She told me herself! But she thought she would seem weird for falling for all of you -excluding the women. Sorry, my Mama doesn't play for that team- but since she opened up to me, and I just told you.. M-Mama might get upset with me.._ "

  
"That's alright, Zeke! -Can I call you Zeke?- We'll stick up for you!" Sadako said.

  
" _T-Thank you, Ms. Sadako! But Mama would only get mad at me if I told them how she felt and then they didn't have the same feelings for her!_ "

  
"Well. I guess you might as well start calling us your Dads then!" Pen said.

  
They all jumped hearing the door slam shut. Seeing the two middle sisters go upstairs. But not before Kellie yelled "ETHAN DUMPED ME!" And ran the rest of the way upstairs crying.

  
But when they saw the youngest, and eldest sisters they immediately grew concerned. Chloe had her arms wrapped around Chrysten's right arm, looking at her sister with a look of sincere concern, and sadness. Chrysten looked distraught, her hair was messier than normal, the bags under her eyes were more prominent. She looked more..depressed.

  
"Hey bitch, what's up with you?" Freddy asked, trying to make some of the tension in the room go away.

  
Chrys nodded at Chloe, causing the younger sister to let go. She made her way over to Freddy. Before hugging him in a loving matter. He slowly returned to hug, more confused than anything.

  
"Is something wrong, babe?" He asked, not caring if she got flustered, or angry at the pet name.

  
"I have something I must tell you all.." She said. It was obviously not good news.

  
"What's that, doll?"

  
. . .

  
"I am getting married." She said in a monotone voice.

**Author's Note:**

> It's short I know, but I'll try and make my next chapter somewhat longer! I hope you liked it anyway! :3


End file.
